Survivor: Inuyasha
by Death88
Summary: It's a Survivor series with the Inuyasha cast! Hilarity ensues! COMPLETED!
1. Days 1 to 3

SURVIVOR INUYASHA: DAY ONE-THREE

Matt Duszynski

It's a Survivor series with the cast of Inuyasha! How will they survive?

SURVIVOR INUYASHA: OUTWIT, OUTPLAY, OUTLAST, OUTRAMEN

Inuyasha and the gang find themselves on a large boat heading to a deserted island. Inuyasha is not amused.

"What the hell?"

A man walked down from the controls of the boat.

"Hello. My name is Matt Duszynski, and you're on SURVIVOR: INUYASHA."

The entire group looked at him dumbfounded.

THREE HOURS LATER, AFTER THE EXPLANATION

"I will divide you up into two tribes, and you will each get a separate beach. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, you are Tribe Kewl. Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Koga, and Kikyo, you are Tribe Baed. SURVIVORS READY? GO!" Everyone ran to their designated beaches, and the seventh SURVIVOR challenge had officially begun.

TRIBE KEWL

"Kagome, you go get us some food. Sango, you find firewood. Miroku, you get us some fresh water. Shippo, go do something useful. I'll build a shelter." Everyone went about their duties in an orderly fashion, and soon, they had a fire blazing, with fresh water and foods stockpiled near their rudimentary shelter.

TRIBE BAED

"Does anyone know how to do anything? I only know how to fight."

"I know how to cook." Team Baed was not doing too well, so they concentrated their efforts on building shelter. It turned out to be a piece of crap.

TRIBE KEWL

"We got mail! Let's see… 'This challenge is strength, and intelligence too, you will need the attached, it will be important to you.' What's that supposed to mean?"

TRIBE BAED

"Kikyo, you hold on to the key." Team Baed was having some problems getting their supplies.

"Who got the fresh water?"

"I thought Naraku was supposed to."

"I wasn't going to get it."

"Neither was I."

"Shut up, Koga."

CHALLENGE SITE

"Welcome. How was your first day on SURVIVOR: INUYASHA?"

"It sucked, Matt."

"Really? I thought it was nice here."

"Anyway, who brought the keys? Good. You're going to need them in today's challenge. One at a time, each team member will run through the obstacle course, unlock the designated box, and hand whatever's inside to the next person. Then, after all the puzzle pieces have been unlocked, you can assemble your puzzle on those mats. First tribe to spell the word 'IMMUNITY' wins immunity, and doesn't come to Tribal Council tonight. Loser will see me tonight at Tribal Council, and vote someone off. SURVIVORS READY? GO!" Matt screamed it as loud as he could.

FIVE MINUTES ELAPSED

Tribe Kewl had four out of the five pieces back, whereas Tribe Baed had only three of the five.

"Remember, immunity at stake here."

"I GOT THE LAST PIECE!"

Tribe Kewl started putting together their puzzle.

"Tribe Kewl working on their puzzle, Tribe Baed right behind them…"

"IMMUNITY! We spelled it!"

"Let's see… YES! KEWL TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!"

"YIPEE!"

"Boo."

TRIBE KEWL

"We won! We won! Doo-weep doo-weep doo-weep!"

"Quiet down."

TRIBE BAED

"Time to head out to Tribal Council. At least there's only a 20 chance that I will get voted off."

"More than that, you walking clay pot. You screwed it up for the entire team!"

"At least I tried, you man-woman!"

"Nobody talks to the great Sesshomaru like that!"

"Shut up, Fluffy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

TRIBAL COUNCIL

"I'm picking up on some anxiety between you two. Anyway, time to vote. Fluffy, you're up first."

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

STILL AT TRIBAL COUNCIL

"One the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll go tally the votes. First vote- Kikyo. Second Vote- Fluffy, A.K.A. Sesshomaru. Third vote- Kikyo. That's two votes Kikyo, one vote Fluffy. Fourth vote- Naraku. Fifth vote, and first person voted out of SURVIVOR: INUYASHA… Kikyo. Will you please bring me your torch? The tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go. Whoops, I seem to have lit you on fire."

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR:

Inuyasha goes stir-crazy! Koga becomes smart and rational! It's a crazy three days on SURVIVOR.

PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	2. Days 4 to 6

SURVIVOR: INUYASHA DAYS FOUR-SIX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW! Four reviews in twenty-four hours! I'm amazed. Also, I would like to point out that the similarity of the tribe names to the words "Cool" and "Bad" was not accidental.

eagleye145: Let's hope the tribes don't kill each other first!

Queen Izzy: I intend to.

mason680: Umm… (slowly backs away). Just kidding.

FanFamily: It's not really original. It's just Survivor, with a twist. But thank you for the praise.

Thank you all very much for the kind reviews.

PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR:

Tribe Kewl won the Immunity challenge.

"We won! We won! Doo-weep doo-weep doo-weep!"

"Quiet down."

And Tribe Baed went to Tribal Council, where Kikyo was voted off.

"Time to vote. Fluffy, you're up first."

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!"

"First person voted out of SURVIVOR: INUYASHA… Kikyo."

AND NOW, THE CONTINUATION:

"Graagh!"

Inuyasha was pounding his fist into random objects on Tribe Kewl's island.

"Inuyasha, calm down!"

"Shut up, wench."

"SIT BOY!"

"OOF!"

Inuyasha was now getting some face time with the dirt.

TRIBE BAED

"I am so glad we got rid of Kikyo."

"Me too, FLUFFY! HA HA HA!"

"SHUT UP! NOBODY CALLS THE GREAT SESSH…"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it already. Go get some food. Naraku, dispatch your demons to do our bidding. Kagura, work on the shelter. I'll go think of ways to make Kagome my mate… OW!"

Naraku snuck up from behind and beat him with the water jug.

"He ain't going nowhere."

REWARD CHALLENGE

"How are the tribes holding up? And where's Koga?"

"Tribe Baed is just fine. Koga is indisposed at the moment, because (cough) Ibeathimovertheheadwithawaterjug (cough)."

"In Tribe Kewl, Inuyasha went crazy, so we tied him to a tree fifty feet above the ground."

"Well, that makes the tribes even. In today's reward challenge, you will need determination more than anything. You will swim out to those floating platforms, and balance on them. There is a storm coming, so the waves are going to get choppier as time passes by. Whichever tribe has the last person standing wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"YEAH!"

"You are playing for a ten-pack of delicious Ramen!"

When Inuyasha heard the word ramen, even though he was chained to a tree on a different island, he immediately broke the chains and went to join the tribe.

"Did someone say ramen?"

"Inuyasha? We chained you to a tree!"

"Oh well. One of you is going to have to sit this one out."

"I will." Kagome volunteered. "I was never great shakes at the balance beam."

"Okay, then, SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

They swam out to the correct platforms, and the challenge began.

TEN MINUTES ELAPSED

For Tribe Kewl, Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones left. Sango had fallen on a particularly high swell. Tribe Baed only had Naraku left. Kagura was disqualified for using her powers, and Sesshomaru (Fluffy) was worried about his hair. He left to a stream of comparisons between him and girls.

FIFTEEN MINUTES ELAPSED

Miroku had jumped off to sit with Sango, so only Inuyasha and Naraku were left.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Suddenly, Miroku flew through the air and smacked Naraku off the platform.

"Well, it's not in the rules, but, KEWL WINS REWARD!"

TRIBE KEWL

"We won! We won! Where was I? Oh yeah! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"Mmmph mmmph mmmph!"

"Don't you ever go crazy like that again, do you hear me?"

A muffled "Shut up." came from a very deep pit in the ground.

"SIT!"

"OOOW!"

"YOU LECHEROUS MONK!"

Miroku suddenly flew up and away into the ocean.

"He'll be back."

"Nice shot, Sango."

TRIBE BAED

"I believe that by simply adding a supporting pylon and beam to our shelter, it will become fifty percent sturdier, and more easily expandable."

Koga had woken up, and the whack on the head supposedly jostled some previously unused (must be a lot of those) brain cells into life.

"Wow. Koga's actually smart. And his ideas work."

"I resent that, Kagura. You hurt my feelings."

"His personality changed, too!"

"We need to step up our game, and win the next challenge."

"You got it, Fluffy."

"AAAARGH!"

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

"How was your reward?"

"Inuyasha hid it all, but he'll give it back. He doesn't know how to cook."

"Anyway, do you want to know what the challenge is?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay. You will be in a tug of war competition, with a twist. There will be a rope tied around everyone's waists that forms a circle. Each team will try to knock the other down by walking faster. Tribe with members standing wins immunity. Losers will see me at Tribal Council tonight. SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

Shippo immediately fell over, as did Fluffy (Sesshomaru).

FIFTEEN MINUTES ELAPSED

Miroku had groped Sango while walking, and was immediately pummeled out of the competition. Kagura tried to use powers… again… and was disqualified. Kagome had gotten tired of walking, and voluntarily stepped down.

"Ready everybody? RUN NOW!"

Tribe Baed had a plot to pull Tribe Kewl down while they were tired.

"Whaaagh!"

It worked. Inuyasha and Sango fell down immediately.

"BAED WINS IMMUNITY!"

TRIBE KEWL

"Hey Shippo."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Let's try to vote Miroku off."

"Okay. I would never vote for you, Kagome."

"Thanks, Shippo."

Meanwhile, the others were plotting.

"Let's vote off Shippo."

"I agree. That demon fox has been a hinderance."

"Stupid fox. Survivor is for adults."

TRIBE BAED

"WE WON! WE WON! FINALLY, WE WON! YES!"

"Shut up, hairy mutt."

"Quiet down, Fluffy."

The insults raged for five minutes, before stopping.

"Hey Kagura."

"What, Naraku?"

"The next time we go to Tribal Council, let's vote off Koga. I don't like him."

"Agreed."

TRIBAL COUNCIL

"Before I begin the voting, I would like to ask what happened to Miroku at the challenge?"

"Well, it's simple. I-"

Sango kicked Miroku in his 'reproductive facility'

"-oof-can't talk-ergh-about it now."

"Okay… let's begin the voting. Inuyasha, you're up."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

STILL AT TRIBAL COUNCIL

"One the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote- Shippo. Second Vote- Miroku. Third vote- Miroku. That's two votes Miroku, one vote Shippo. Fourth vote- Shippo. Fifth vote, and second person voted out of SURVIVOR: INUYASHA… Shippo. Will you please bring me your torch? DON'T DROP IT! The tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go."

Matt put out Shippo's torch, and he wandered down the exit path to the waiting boat.

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR:

Kagome's sad without Shippo. Will that affect her performance? Good or bad? The Fluffy-taunting gets out of control! Find out what happens next time, on SURVIVOR: INUYASHA!


	3. Days 6 to 9

SURVIVOR INUYASHA: DAYS SIX - NINE

Matt Duszynski

Matt: I don't own any characters in this story. Except myself! Also, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! My update is extremely late because… umm… DON'T KILL ME ANYWAY! You're not going to kill me, right? (whispering) Need backup.

PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR:

Inuyasha lost it.

"Graagh!"

Inuyasha was pounding his fist into random objects on Tribe Kewl's island.

"Inuyasha, calm down!"

Kewl Tribe won reward.

Miroku had jumped off to sit with Sango, so only Inuyasha and Naraku were left.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Suddenly, Miroku flew through the air and smacked Naraku off the platform.

"Well, it's not in the rules, but, KEWL WINS REWARD!"

But Baed Tribe won immunity

Tribe Baed had a plot to pull Tribe Kewl down while they were tired.

"Whaaagh!"

It worked. Inuyasha and Sango fell down immediately.

"BAED WINS IMMUNITY!"

And Kewl went to Tribal Council, where Shippo was voted off.

"One the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote- Shippo. Second Vote- Miroku. Third vote- Miroku. That's two votes Miroku, one vote Shippo. Fourth vote- Shippo. Fifth vote, and second person voted out of SURVIVOR: INUYASHA… Shippo. Will you please bring me your torch? DON'T DROP IT! The tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go."

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION:

KEWL TRIBE

"Where'd you hide the ramen, Inuyasha?"

"I will never tell you… OOF!"

Unfortunately, a coconut fell out of a tree and knocked him unconscious at the time.

"It's in… the big tree. (KO'd)"

"Oh. Why didn't we look there?"

"The tree's fifty feet high."

"Oh yeah."

BAED TRIBE

"Who said that?"

"Said what?"

"Someone called me Fluffy, and I don't like it."

"Couldn't be me. (Fluffy)"

"WHO SAID THAT?"

"Not me. (Fluffy)"

"Wasn't me. (Fluffy)"

"GRAAGH! I will slay all of you unless I know who keeps saying that!"

Suddenly, the host appeared.

"No slaying on the show, or we'll have to merge the tribes."

Strangely, Matt was now lying on the ground with a sword in his heart. Then, another Matt appeared.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE MERGING THE TRIBES!"

TRIBAL MERGING AREA

(ASTONISHING SIMILARITY TO TRIBAL COUNCIL AREA)

"Well, since Sess- I mean Fluffy (DON'T SAY THAT!) killed me, the tribes are going to merge."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I AM EVIL- I mean because it will be funny- I mean because Fluffy killed me."

"Also, if he killed you, how are you still here?"

"Good question, Inuyasha. I bet you want to know the answer, wouldn't you? Huh? Huh? Roll over!"

"Never!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Oddly, Inuyasha smashed to the ground for no reason (cough Kagomeyelledsit cough)

"Now, the tribe will pick a beach to stay on, and a new tribal name. Since 7/8 of you are incapable of agreeing, Kagome will deliberate by herself. Kagome, please feel free to utilize the 'DELIBERATION CHAMBER' which contains modern amenities, such as TV, video games, comfortable couches, junk food, etcetera."

Kagome was in the 'DELIBERATION BOOTH' before Matt had finished his sentence. Why is it called the 'DELIBERATION BOOTH' and not just the deliberation booth?

"Cuz, I like it this way."

"Who was that?"

"Narrator. Real annoyance."

Oh yeah? How can you get along without me?

"We'd hire a new narrator for a lower salary."

Oh. Moving right along… Kagome was having fun in the 'DELIBERATION BOOTH' playing video games, watching TV, etcetera.

"Kagome! Decide!"

"Hang on! I'm playing a gmae."

"DECIDE NOW!"

"Wait a second."

"Well, since Kagome's busy, I will decide. You will go to Tribe Kewl's beach, and be known as Tribe Funnee, pronounced ph-oo-ny. Any similarity to the word 'funny' was purely coincidental. (cough onpurpose cough)"

FUNNEE TRIBE

"I will slay anyone who calls me Fluffy."

"Whatever. (Fluffy)."

"YEAAAAAAGH! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Suddenly, the host appeared again, along with two men and the world's largest needle.

"Fluffy, calm down. These men will take you to a nice place. Failing that, I will stab you with this large needle filled with elephant tranquilizer."

AFTER A BRIEF SCUFFLE

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"That's odd. Fluffy seems to be knocked out with a large needle in him. If any of you contestants tell anyone about this, you will get the same treatment. Take him away."

Fluffy was airlifted off the island with a chopper. The host suddenly had a very cheery personality.

"Now, anyone else want to go crazy? Nobody? Okay, Fluffy was 'voted off' (cough forciblyremoved cough) so we will proceed to the reward challenge. Follow me."

Matt flew off in the direction of another island.

"Well, now the show is being hosted by a ghost."

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Wow. Usually Inuyasha is too busy being stupid to come up with a plan."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

ANOTHER BRIEF SCUFFLE

FOUR MINUTES LATER

"Stop fighting."

A guy in a black suit appeared floating over the group.

"Who are you?"

"I am an ADMIN."

"What's an ADMIN?"

"Me."

"Why…?"

"TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Prepare to die!"

A large bolt of lightning struck the group. Miraculously, nobody was harmed.

"Now, I could have killed you, but the head ADMIN doesn't want me to."

"Who's the head ADMIN?"

"You'll see."

"What does ADMIN stand for?"

"Administrative Director of Major Internal Novel events."

"Shouldn't it be called ADMINE?"

"Shut up and follow me."

PLACE WHERE MATT WENT TO

ONE MINUTE LATER

"Welcome to the challenge. Thank you for bringing the survivors, ADMIN."

"You're welcome, boss."

"Wait. You're the head ADMIN?"

"Of course! I'm writing this story about a TV show."

"Too confusing."

"Let's just say that when Fluffy stabbed the other me, things got a little whacked."

"Fine with me."

"Now, your challenge will be…"

Just then, another ADMIN came over the hill.

"It's your nemesis!"

"Who's your nemesis?"

Then, John Stossel walked over the hill.

"Mr. Stossel. We meet again! This time, I will defeat you. You are in my world."

The brighter members of the survivor group stole the reward, and ran away. The denser ones just ran away.

FUNNEE TRIBE

"Check it out! We scored the reward without even trying!"

"Isn't it awesome? Open the box!"

Inside the box, there was… a note.

"A note? Let's see… 'Ha ha ha! Suckers! You have to win the challenge to get the reward!' How did...?"

"ADMINs know all, see all, and hear all that goes on."

"This story is really getting whacked. I'm going to get the original host back up and on his feet."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see."

"Wow. We're actually cooperating on something. Usually, someone would be dead or pinned to a tree by now."

"Whatever. Anyway… KIKYO! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

JUDGES HOTEL

KIKYO'S ROOM

"RRR! The stupid whatchamacallit is ringing again! Hello, this is Kikyo."

"Yes, we have an urgent scream for you coming from the area of the Survivor show, will you accept charges from 'I'M NOT GIVING MY NAME TO YOU! PUT ME THROUGH TO KIKYO!"

"Fine, whatever. Hi Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, did you take the host's soul?"

"Let me check my list of stolen souls… yes, here it is. Matt Duszynski, Survivor host. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, we need it back please."

"No can do."

"Give it!"

"No way!"

Then, Kikyo heard footsteps, a door slam, and a car start and drive away over the phone in quick succession. Inuyasha burst through the door.

"Hand it over."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"I'm back!"

"Did you get the soul?"

"You bet! Unfortunately, I promised Kikyo that she could take me to hell after Survivor is over."

"WHAT?"

"That's why I purchased this ANTI-HELL-O-MATIC 9000!"

"Oh. Okay then!"

"Now, we need to insert the soul back into the body."

"How? He's dead."

"No, I'm pretty sure that the writer will allow us to do this. He's mad that the story has been taken over by evil versions of him, and the ADMINs. See, we just put the soul in ths disk drive that says 'SOUL GOES HERE' and voila!"

The actual writer's characterwoke up, and pulled the sword out of him.

"Thanks for bringing me back to life. Now, to clean up this screwed up story."

With two claps of his hands, everything was back to normal.

"Now, we'll just wait a while before doing any more challenges."

"Is your real nemesis John Stossel?"

"No way! It's Phil Keoghan."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phil Keoghan is the host of The Amazing Race)

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR:

Everything is back to normal! What a welcome change from these three days. Free drinks for everyone!


	4. Days 9 to 12

SURVIVOR INUYASHA: DAYS 9-12

Matt Duszynski

Listen, I know the update was late, I've been grounded, Internet was busted, etc. So please SHUT UP about it. I've been burning the candle at both ends and in the middle to get this posted. Straight in to the story:

PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR:

Everything was crazy.

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION:

FUNNEE TRIBE

"I am glad everything's back to normal."

"So am I."

"So am I."

"I WILL SLAY ANYBODY WHO EATS MY RAMEN!"

"Well, that's normal."

Suddenly, the host appeared with coffee in his hand and a notebook under his arm.

"Okay, listen. I've been up for hours getting this fanfic back on track. As a result, the fanfic is going to go offline for a while. You'll be floating in a white area for fifteen minutes. Here's some coffee, have fun."

"Wait…"

But the island disappeared, and they were indeed floating in a white space.

"Well, this is going to be boring."

TEN MINUTES LATER

A strange booming voice came out of nowhere.

"All right, the island is going to come back online shortly. Everything else will reappear soon after."

"How long?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Oh god. This is going to be a long ten minutes. Especially because we can't move."

"IF MY RAMEN DOESN'T REAPPEAR, YOU WILL BE SLAYED!"

"Right. The character motion unit is corrupted, as is the host configuration. I have to reinstall the Host.bat and the charactermotion.sys files."

"Okay… "

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"Everything should be back to normal."

"Where's Miroku?"

"Where's Kagura?"

"Oops. I seem to have deleted Miroku.exe and Kagura.cab. They've now been voted off.

"But we didn't vote them…"

"Shut up! Do you still want to have your reward challenge?"

THREE MINUTES LATER

REWARD CHALLENGE

"Okay. The objective is to out-think the other contestants. You will use mindpower to move the blocks on your board into the correct positions on the board on the other side of the arena."

"I don't think any of us can move blocks with our mind. Especially not that mutt Inuyasha."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A…"

"SIT!"

"MMMPH! OW! WHY YOU…"

"SIT!"

"DAMN!"

"SIT!"

"SH.."

"SIT!"

ONE MINUTE LATER…

"HEY, SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned and looked at the host.

"Sorry, long day. SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

Suprisingly, everyone was able to move the blocks with ease. Unsurprisingly, nobody completed the challenge.

"WHY ME? Okay, nobody won, the reward was to go on a cruise, EVERYONE ON THE BOAT! NOW GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"We're not in your…"

"JUST GO!"

LATER…

"Wow. Our host got extremely riled up."

"He needs a vacation."

Suddenly and without provocation, the host came down the stairs from the upper deck.

"What a coincidence! I'm going on vacation soon, so an emergency host will be arriving."

"Good. You need a break."

"I agree."

"Thank you, Kagome. Where's Inuyasha and Koga?"

"Those two shouldn't be left alone for five minutes."

"OH CRUD!"

SUN DECK

"You stupid foul-smelling mutt!"

"Why you little… come over here and have a taste of my sword! Unless you're chicken!"

"HEY! NO FIGHTING! My god, I'm going to have a breakdown from stress before I go on vacation."

"You're going on vacation?"

"Yes, and I'm bringing in a very strict co-host."

"Oh great. Look what you did, wolf."

"SHUT UP!"

"I have got to get out of here. Never mind about a co-host. I'm bringing my laptop on the trip."

"What's a laptop?"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

As the narrator, I am going to end this story and make a cup of coffee for the host.

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR:

The host goes on vacation, and so does the cast of the show! Including the narrator! Oh joy!


	5. Days 12 to 15: The Fianl Challenges

Survivor: Inuyasha Days 12-15

Matt Duszynski

Continuing on! No time for reviews!

PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR: The host got so pissed off at the crew, that he went on vacation.

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION:

"Ahh. On a plane to the British Virgin Islands, with no Inuyasha, Koga, or anybody."

MEANWHILE, ON A BOAT TO THE BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS…

"Inuyasha, save it for the host."

"You're right, Koga."

"OH MY GOD! You two are getting along!"

"Of course, my lady Kagome."

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU DAMN WIMPY WOLF!"

"Never mind."

DAY 13: BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS

"What a nice relaxing vacation on my catamaran. No worries, no cares in the world… who the… someone's parachuting towards my boat! OH F--- IT'S INUYASHA! Engines on… GO! GO! GO!"

The twin 500 horsepower engines rumbled to life, and the boat sped up to 20 mph.

"Hah hah hah. Thinks he can get away? No chance!"

Inuyasha pulled the ripcord, and a lot of instant ramen fell out.

"Oh. I shouldn't have packed my chute on an empty stomach. OH FU- (splash)"

"Sucker. Okay, I can shut 'em down now, and go back to sleep."

15 MINUTES LATER…

The boat suddenly rocked, and a lot of yelling was heard in the distance.

"What the f- oh crap, the others have their own boat. I would guess that Kagome's driving. Port engine on… starboard engine on… FULL FORWARD!

The big engines cranked up to 5000 rpms, but they were still gaining.

"Must be driving a speedboat."

Then, the port engine cut.

"Oh crud."

5 MINUTES LATER…

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE I WAS ON VACATION! WHAT THE F--- IS GOING ON? Wait… that's my personal host speedboat! AAAGH!"

"Calm down, we're only borrowing it."

"WATCH OUT FOR THE… (LARGE SMASH)… reef. Well, there goes the boat. We're going back to the island… which you shouldn't have gotten off of."

DAY 14: THE ISLAND

"Okay, reward challenge with a twist. The objective is to scale that pole, walk across the rope, get the keys hanging in the tree, and bring them back. I will be attempting to distract you. First person back here with the keys wins my catamaran. Losers will join me at Tribal Council and vote someone out. SURVIVORS READY? GET THE F--- OUT OF MY FACE!

After the challenge…

"Well, Inuyasha jumped off to get instant ramen, Kagome fell off when I shot her with a tranquilizer, Sango fell off due to the giant boomerang, Naraku fell off when I shot him with a tranquilizer, and Koga fell off when I shot the wire out. BACK TO CAMP! NOW!

LATER AT THE CAMPSITE…

insert Naraku's dumb evil laugh here "Soon, the show will be completely taken over by me, and I will rule over Inuyasha and the others… OW!"

Fortunatley for the cast of the show, the host showed up and beat him with a frying pan.

"Kittens are cuddly…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have hit that hard."

"Doggies are cute…"

"Everyone's gone."

Then, everyone came back with frying pans.

"Are we too late?"

"FRYING PAN FIGHT!"

LATER, AFTER A CONCUSSION OR TWO…

The host was standing unscathed, Inuyasha had a broken arm, Kagome had snuck out of the fight, Naraku was unconscious (due to extreme force of frying pan pain) Koga had his legs broken, and Sango broke her boomerang. Suddenly, Fluffy showed up.

"Ha! You think puny mortal insane asylums will keep the great Sesshomaru… (someone says 'Fluffy') AAARGH!"

"TEAM ON FLUFFY!"

And Fluffy was beaten down and shipped to the hospital in a box.

"Inuyasha, did you put the 'HANDLE WITH CARE' sticker on?"

"What sticker?"

"Good. Now, Sango, you're getting kicked off because of your broken boomerang (weeping noises), and Koga is going to the hospital because we busted up your legs. AIN'T THAT RIGHT, KOGA!"

Koga, who was trying to sneak away, was set upon by a frying pan-wielding host.

"NOW YOU REALLY GOIN' TO THE HOSPITAL, FOOL!"

LATER…

"Alright. It's time for the final challenge. Everyone has to battle each other, but I will be throwing random characters from other anime series' in. GO!" And the host poofed away to go grab someone.

Suddenly, the fight began. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga (most likely incorrect spelling, SUE ME! OH HELL NO DON'T SUE ME!) and attempted to hit Naraku, who was dominating. The host reappeared, along with a confused girl.

"Contestants, meet Aoko Nakamori. Here's a mop. Go hurt them all, and I'll tell you where Kaito is hiding."

'They are so screwed.'

And indeed they were, because Aoko dominated and kicked everyone's ass to Jerusalem and back.

"Kaito's in the school basement."

Aoko disappeared, and someone else appeared in her place.

"Is Aoko gone?"

"Yes, Kaito, she is. Now, go get Shinichi Kudo."

"Will do!"

And seconds later a bewildered Shinichi Kudo was standing there.

"Congratulations! You freaking win Survivor: Inuyasha, because I watch Detective Conan too! Here's a million dollars, go away."

"SWEET!"

LATER…

"You all lose, so get the hell out of here!"

"Who won?"

"Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba."

"WHAT? That teenage detective and the lousy magician! WTF, MATES?"

"GIT EM' BOYS!"

Men with tranquilizers jumped out and shot everyone.

LATER IN FEUDAL JAPAN…

"Where… wha… HEY! We're back! Wait… DAMN IT! THAT HOS DIDN'T GIVE US ANY MONEY!"

LATER IN PRESENT DAY JAPAN…

Shinichi Kudo was walking down the street when the former host of Survivor: Inuyasha ran up to him.

"You planted the money in Kagome's bag?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. See you around."

LATER IN FEUDAL JAPAN…

"Fine, Shippo, you can have some choco… THE MONEY WE WON!

THE END, to a particularly hard to write final chapter. MASSIVELY HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A COUPLE MONTHS! Review if you want a sequel. Perhaps 'The Amazing Race Nine: Inuyasha'?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

HI! It's your favorite author (I wish) Death88, back from the grave (aka a period of inactivity)!  
Just wanted to say that yes, there will be a sequel for this story. Stay tuned!

-_Death88  
_

Oh yeah and one more thing. Always remember:  
"It's All Up To You, So Click, Type, Review!" - (c) Death88 2005-2010


End file.
